As a sport, skydiving is at once exhilarating and potentially dangerous. Suffice it to say, the sport of skydiving requires a “jumper” (skydiver) to be keenly aware of his/her situation at all times during a skydive. This is particularly so when many jumpers are simultaneously involved in a same skydiving event. Specifically, in such circumstances there is always the ever-present potential for a midair collision. For instance, a popular activity of experienced skydivers is to “join-up”, and hold hands during a skydive. As an aside, the present world record for such an endeavor has involved in excess of four hundred jumpers. In this particular example, and in other such events, situational awareness for each jumper is of the utmost importance. Moreover, situational awareness can be just as important when there are only a few jumpers, or even when there is but a single jumper.
It is not uncommon for skydivers to exit their aircraft at altitudes as great as 10,000 feet. For experienced jumpers with special equipment, altitudes around 20,000 ft. are quite common place. In the event, such a jump may last for only about 90 seconds. During this time, as the skydiver falls through the air, the outside air temperature may change by as much as 50° F. A consequence here is that the lenses being used to protect the eyes of a jumper during a skydiving event may become fogged-up.
With the above in mind, there are two considerations that are of paramount importance for the design of a skydiving helmet. First, it is necessary that the helmet protect both the head, and the face, of a skydiver against the possibility of a midair collision with another skydiver. Second, the helmet must be designed so that the lens is prevented from fogging up, in order for a jumper to acquire the situational awareness that is necessary for a successful skydive.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a jumper with the ability to have continuous situational awareness during a skydive. Another object of the present invention is to provide a skydiving helmet that protects the head and face of a jumper during a skydiving event. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a skydiving helmet that is easy to use, is relatively simple to manufacture, and is comparatively cost effective.